


Golden Moments

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Hotels, M/M, Making Out, Travel, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Typically Yugi isn't the biggest fan of traveling, but he has to admit, getting to be alone with Atem in a hotel room was quite the plus





	Golden Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of 2018's Yugioh Advent- "Lustrous"

As a general rule, Yugi wasn't the biggest fan of traveling

He liked being home, where he could be with his freinds and his grandfather and the game shop, especially as his grandfather got older and needed more help

Yugi really didn't like leaving him alone....

But he didn't really mind leaving once or twice a year for a few days, traveling could have it's fun sides after all, and tournaments were certainly one of those fun sides

He and Atem had gone off to a tournament hosted in England, Atem representing Kaiba Corp as a sponsored duelist, Yugi following, both to be with him as well as to promote his newest game

Kaiba had gotten him a booth at the tournament convention and everything

It was all a little overwelming, he still wasn't used to this kind of popularity, but he was enjoying it for the most part

And now.... now was the part that he really enjoyed the most

Getting to spend time alone with his boyfreind

"Are you sure you don't mind going to dinner, Mou Hitori? You've had such a long day..."

"And a day I would like to celebrate with my darling Yugi," the pharaoh promised adoringly, his eyes soft and his expression gentle as he moved to sit on the end of the bed, reaching out to gently take Yugi's hand, squeezing slightly, staring up at him as if Yugi was handing him the world wrapped up in a velvet box

It still amazed him, the way Atem stared at him, as though Yugi were his entire universe...

It made him feel overcome with love and happiness... and a little bit of self-consciousness too

But Atem did this sometimes, and he knew that he did too, where they would just stare at eachother, consumed with eachother, amazed that they were able to have this, amazed that things were finally at peace and luck was on their side and they _had_ eachother

Atem was back, and Yugi was here, and they _had_ eachother

They both did it, though not often at the same time

They were still incredibly in sync, but their minds were no longer joined together the way they once were, and Yugi found that he was ok with that

He missed it, sometimes, but he also sometimes loved not knowing what Atem was thinking, because then he was able to enjoy the surprises the pharaoh so often had in store for him

"What are you thinking about, my other self?" Yugi asked softly, shifting to slide into the pharaoh's lap and wrap his arms around Atem's neck

There was a single lamp on in the room, creating a beautifull luster to the otherwise dark atmosphere

It was well past sunset now, and it was pouring rain outside, as if the sky was sobbing

But for once, Yugi wasn't sobbing with it, he was happy and he was going to enjoy the happiness he was blessed with

"About you," Atem said belatedly, leaning a little closer as Yugi's fingers started to slowly twirl and twine in the ends of his hair, tracing ghost touches against the back of his neck

It was soothing in a way Yugi didn't quite understand, but his partner enjoyed it and that was all that mattered

"I am thinking about you, my partner, and about how lucky I am to have you, how much I adore you, how I would not hesitate to walk through the fires of hell just to hold you in my arms this way for even a moment..."

Yugi's heart ached, he was never going to get used to hearing such beautifull declarations, even though Atem had been saying them since long before they ever became a couple, before Atem even returned from Aaru and had his own body to begin with

The low lamp light bounced off of the rain-soaked windows as Yugi leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads against eachother, his hand coming up to gently cup Atem's face

"You... are _ridiculous_ , Atem," he laughed softly

"I know you don't believe in hellfire,"

"Oh, but it's the thought that counts," Atem beamed sweetly, one hand moving to rest on Yugi's thigh, squeezing gently as his other arm wrapped around his lover's back and held his waist

Atem's eyes were dancing with joy and mischeif and adoration, and Yugi could see the luster of the lamp light glowing within them

The lamp light, and something else too

Something far more dangerous

He sighed, stroking his thumb slowly over Atem's cheek as he pressed a kiss to the pharaoh's head, inhaling the scent of his strawberry shampoo and finding a peacefull smile resting against his face, eyes closing, amused

"You know that if we don't go down to dinner right now.... we're going to have to find different dress clothes, these will get wrinkled,"

Because he _knew_ Atem, and he knew that the man had about as much grace as a canonball when it came to _certain_ activities

"That's fine, I took Kaiba's advice and packed a spare set for each of us,"

Yugi pulled back slightly, eyebrows raised, looking almost judgemental

"Really?"

"Don't blame me, aibou, he's the one who took me shopping for 'nice clothes', did you really think he would let me get away with just one outfit?" he laughed

Yugi's eyes rolled, his head shaking, ah.... but he couldn't be anything but happy

He could never be anything but happy these days

"A good point, but you packed me a spare outfit as well?"

"Yes, the one with the white vest that you wore to that dinner with Mai and her girlfreind,"

Ah.... that _was_ nice....

He sighed softly, still stroking his lover's cheek as he stared down into his eyes

His wide, happy, innocent eyes....

Gods, how desperately Yugi loved that look, that blissfull innocence, how much he had always craved for Atem to be able to look that way...

"Alright, but I know I only brought one tie so let me take it off first,"

Atem looked as though Yugi had just given him the moon and the sun and the stars all at once, immediately bending down to take off his heels, his bracelets shimmering in the lamp light as he laughed and kicked the shoes off

"Anything for you my darling, anything at all,"


End file.
